Super Smash Flash 2
.]] Super Smash Flash 2 is an unofficial Adobe Flash game, developed by McLeodGaming and produced by Cleod9, the game is based on and features many characters from the Super Smash Bros. series, as well as third party characters. This game it's the direct and official sequel of the game Super Smash Flash which is still considered the best Super Smash Bros. fan game ever created. According to forums the game is schedule to come between March, April or May of 2009. Cleod9, I know you said that it would come out in 2009 but could you please let it come earlier maybe in October 2008, Thank you, Kirby12 Right Your Awnser Here,Cleod9 NOTE: Since this game is still under development, nothing is 100% confirmed. Characters (T): Transformation Final Smash (A): Attack Final Smash *: Most likely unlockable Note: Zelda and Riku have the ability to transform by using their down special. Expansion Characters In Super Smash Flash 2, you may create your own character and play it. Most of these characters have been planned or are completed: *: Comfirmed by Dojo *NES Mario* - Mario *Amy Rose - Sonic *Axel - Kingdom Hearts *Blaze the Cat - Sonic *Bowser Jr. - Mario *Chef Kawasaki - Kirby *Colette Brunel - Tales of Symphonia *Daichi *Dr. Mario - Mario *Ganondorf - The Legend of Zelda *Genis - Tales of Symphonia *Geno - Mario *Guilmon - Digimon *Veemon - Digimon *Agumon - Digimon *Ike* - Fire Emblem *Inuyasha - Inuyasha (anime) *King Dedede - Kirby *Lucario - Pokémon *Lucas - Earthbound/Mother *Mallow - Mario *Marth - Fire Emblem *Mr. Bright & Shine - Kirby *Paper Mario - Mario *Pichu Bros. - Pokémon *Pingu - 'Pingu' *Pikmin & Olimar - Pikmin *Pokemon Trainer - Pokémon *Pokemon Trainer 2 - Pokémon *Pokemon Trainer 3 - Pokémon *Pokemon Trainer 4- Pokémon *Rayman - Rayman *Sakura - Naruto (anime) *Kakashi - Naruto (anime) *Rock Lee - Naruto (anime) *Shikamaru - Naruto (anime) *Gaara -''Naruto (anime)'' *Roy* - Fire Emblem *Sephiroth* - Final Fantasy *SpongeBob - SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick - SpongeBob SquarePants * Silver - Sonic * Neox - Sonic *Stitch - Disney *Emerl - Sonic '' *Espio - ''Sonic '' *Charmy Bee - ''Sonic '' *The Internet - ''Custom Character *Toon Link - The Legend of Zelda *Waluigi - Mario *Young Link - The Legend of Zelda *Homer Simpson - The Simpsons *Goku GT - DragonballGT *Kagome *Smashmaster12 Twilly Q-bert Han Solo Click Here to see the complete list! Game Modes Adventure Mode: The Flash of Shadows The story mode for SSF2 is entitled Flash Of Shadows. It was created by thedobaga, TheSilenceOfNoOne (TSON), Ziku, TerminX, and Roymaster4. It is about the group of heroes' struggle to defeat a Shadowy Man named Umbra along with his minions known as the "Cubots". Like Brawl you´ll can unlock secret characters by joined them to your party. Part One Part one of the story begins in a space station, inhabited by Snake, Falco, Zero, and Meta Knight. The space station is apparently used to watch over the different worlds and protect them from threats, most likely asteroids or aerial attacks. The space station is eventually attacked by a trio of villains made up of Wario, Mewtwo, and Bowser. How they got together or why they attacked the station is currently unknown. After a battle, Zero and Snake head for the escape pods. Mewtwo stops them when they get there, and a battle ensues, ending with only Zero escaping. Zero lands in Kanto, near Victory Road, where he enters the cave and makes his way to a stadium. Inside the stadium, Pikachu and Jigglypuff are battling. After the battle, Team Galactic's leader, Cyrus, bursts into the fight and releases Rayquaza. How Cyrus captured Rayquaza is currently unknown. Zero helps Pikachu and Jigglypuff fight off Rayquaza, and the two decide to work together to get Zero home. Meanwhile, back on the Station, Snake and Falco escape, and meet up with Wario and Bowser. Before they can fight, a group of Cubots burst into the room. The four decide to work together and fight through the Cubots, eventually reaching Cubot Alpha in his Weak Phase. How Cubot Alpha will look in this or any phase is currently unknown. Wario and Snake are forced out, and only Bowser and Falco remain to fight Cubot Alpha. They fail and everyone is forced off of the station. Still on the station, Meta Knight wakes up and escapes from his cell, heading straight for the hangar, being attacked by Cubots on the way. Once there, he is attacked by Cubot Alpha. After failing to defeat him, Meta Knight rushes for the Halberd and leaves the station. He uses homing devices to track down his three comrades. He heads for Kanto first. The Halberd lands in front of the trio (Jigglypuff, Zero and Pikachu) and Meta Knight immediately attacks the two Pokemon. After the fight Zero explains the situation. They all agree to work together and board the Halberd, making it sort of a hub for the characters. Meanwhile, in a castle, Wario and Snake are both unconscious. Wario wakes up first, and prepares to finish Snake, before being knocked over by a group of Cubots carrying Zelda. Snake wakes up in time to see Link run by after the Cubots. Wario and Snake go after Link. After catching up with him, Link explains his situation, and Wario and Snake decide to help him. Once they reach the end of the hall, they find the destroyed remains of the Cubots, with Zelda gone. They quickly enter the throne room, and see a shadow engulf Zelda and disappear. Ganondorf appears from behind the shadow, and attacks them. After he is defeated, he disappears, taking Wario with him. The group is attacked by an army of ReDead, but Zero and Pikachu appear and help fend off the group. They begin moving up the steps to the highest tower of the castle, eventually reaching and boarding the Halberd. Falco wakes up in New Pork City, and heads for Porky Tower, eventually reaching Ness. How Ness is in New Pork City is currently unknown. The duo climbs the tower using the spikes on the side and reaches the top, where they fight Porky. Porky disappears after he's defeated, and the Halberd appears to pick up Falco and Ness. Part Two For reasons unknown so far, the Halberd lands on Norfair. Snake and Jigglypuff get out to explore the planet, ending in Jigglypuff being kidnapped by Ridley. Samus appears to help Snake fight off a group of Cubots, and the two decide to work together. Upon reaching Ridley, Kraid appears behind them, and begins to fight Ridley for reasons currently unknown. Eventually, a Shadowy Man appears and defeats Ridley, and the trio is forced into a fight with Kraid. After defeating him, they quickly move through an erupting Norfair back to the Halberd. Upon arriving at the Halberd, they're intercepted by Meta Ridley. How he became Meta Ridley so fast is currently unknown, but it is thought to have something to do with the Cubots. They defeat him, and he flies off. They board the Halberd and leave. There is then a discussion between Shadow and the Shadowy Man. They talk about Mario, and Shadow is then sent to Dream Land. Mario wakes up in Dream Land and traverses a field to Dedede's castle, where he meets Kirby and they decide to work together. Once inside, they encounter Shadow, Dark Matter, and King Dedede. Dark Matter possess Dedede, turning him into Dark Dedede. He then attacks Mario and Kirby. After they're defeated, Shadow makes them disappear and prepares to attack the heroes himself. Meta Knight jumps down from the Halberd and stops him. Shadow, in panic, launches Mario to another world. Meta Knight and Kirby then attack Shadow. After he's defeated, Shadow disappears before Meta Knight can strike the finishing blow. Meta Knight then coinvinces Kirby to join the group, and they both board the Halberd. The Halberd then flies into the atmosphere of Corneria, most likely on Falco's request. They end up flying straight into a battle. Cubot Ships are swarming the Great Fox, so Snake, Pikachu, and Falco decide to get out and help the crew. On board the Great Fox, Fox is fighting through a group of Cubots. He eventually reaches Wolf, and they fight. Fox beat Wolf, and quickly goes out of a hatch to the outside of the ship. The trio from the Halberd are running along rooftops to get to the Great Fox. They eventually make it to the top, but are hit by a Smart Bomb, separating Pikachu from the others. Fox and Falco land on the surface of the planet, while Pikachu remains on the ship. Snake and Falco spot Shadow and stalk him through the alleys, while Fox meets up with Pikachu and they team up to fight a Cubot Warship. After beating the warship, Pikachu and Fox go to board the Halberd. While on the ground, Snake and Falco attack Shadow, who creates a doppelganger of himself. Both turn into Super Shadow and attack the pair. Mario ends up jumping out of an alley and finishing Shadow. Afterwards, they all board the Halberd, with Shadow as their captive. Mario then tells the group how the Mushroom Kingdom was attacked by Bowser, Wario, Shadow, Bowser Jr., and a Shadowy Man. The group agrees to head for the Mushroom Kingdom and help the inhabitants. The Halberd arrives at the Mushroom Kingdom near Peach's Castle to find it in ruins. Mario and Link get out of the Halberd to explore the ruins. They arrive at Bowser's Castle, where they fight two Hammer Bros. guarding the doors. They traverse through the castle, where they find Sephiroth, Bowser, and the Shadowy Man holding Peach captive. The Shadowy Man disappears, taking Peach with him, then Sephiroth and Bowser prepare to attack until Cloud and Luigi burst in, sending the villians flying opposite ways. Bowser quickly makes Cloud and Link fly out of the room, towards Sephiroth, and attacks the Mario Bros. After they defeat Bowser, Mario and Luigi have a brotherly reunion. Link wakes up to see Cloud and Sephiroth fighting. Sephiroth strikes Cloud down, and prepares to kill him, before Link blocks the slash. Sephiroth then attacks both of them, and is defeated. Once the four meet back up, Luigi explains how he and Cloud met up, though the details are currently unknown. The group then returns to the Halberd and leaves the Mushroom Kingdom. The Shadowy Man, and Sephiroth are in a forest talking to Sasuke. Sasuke refuses to join them, and ends up being possessed by Dark Matter. Dark Matter forces Sasuke into CS2 form, and the Shadowy Man leaves. The Halberd lands in the forest. Samus and Ness get out in order to explore the world, and eventually meet up with Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. Ness and Samus join the group, and Kakashi pairs them up with Naruto. Kakashi and Sakura go the opposite way, leaving Naruto. Ness, and Samus alone. Naruto explains that they're searching for Sasuke and a man with long, silvery hair (Most likely Sephiroth). The group is suddenly attacked by Sasori and Deidara. After defeating the two, Sasuke appears, quickly defeating Deidara. After the group defeats Sasuke, and Dark Matter is forced out of his body, Dark Matter then possesses Sasori and goes into his true form. He then poisons the group, giving them two minutes to defeat him. After he's defeated, Dark Matter leaves his body and blasts him away. He's about to do the same to Sasuke, but Orochimaru stops him and orders him to the villiage. After they leave, Sasuke wakes up, and remembers that he was possessed. He claims vengeance on Dark Matter and they all begin to head to the villiage, encountering Cubots on the way. Once at the village, they encounter Sephiroth, Orochimaru, and Dark Matter battling Cubots. Mewtwo is seen leading the Cubots. Eventually, the fight turns into a three way fight between the heroes, Mewtwo, and Orochimaru. After the fight, both sides flee, and the hereos head back to the Halberd. While in space, a blast rocks the Halberd, and Snake, Zero, and Meta Knight discover that the ship is being attacked by Cubots. Once they arrive at the breach where the Cubots are getting in, they find Mewtwo and Cubot Alpha, this time in his Strong Phase. They defeat Cubot Alpha, and Mewtwo snaps out of a sort of trance and goes unconcious. The group grabs him and prepares to flee the ship. Meta Knight turns back and fights one hundred Cubots in a blind rage, before finally abandoning the ship. Meta Knight swears he will have revenge on the Cubots for destroying his ship, and they leave in the escape pods... Part Three The heroes find a new ship Part Four The heroes fight the Shadowy Man. Classic Mode The Classic Mode returns this time with more stages and new bonuses. You fight the characters in the progress of this mode and you fight at the end the boss Master Hand and in hard stages you fight the Crazy Hand too. No stages have been confirmed yet, but it will have more things. Brawl Brawl is the standard fighting mode for the game. The thing you have to do is set up your game parameters. The first thing you have to do is select your character. To select the character you want, click and drag the circle with you player number on it to the little picture of the character you want. Once the characters for everyone are selected, you need to decide how difficult you want your computer players to be. In the above picture you can see that below each CPU, there is a little slider that lets you select the CPU's difficulty. The further right the slider, the more difficult the CPU. Nine is the highest level of difficulty. In the top right corner of the character select screen there is a little blue button that says, "Options." If you click that button, the above screen pops up. Again, this is not necessarily the way the final options menu will look. In this menu you can decide how long the match will be, and/or how many lives you get. You can also determine the damage ratio, (how far you want people to get thrown when hit with an attack,) the item frequency, (how often items appear,) the start damage, (how much damage you start out with,) and whether or not to display the player number. When you're finished, click done to return to the character select screen. In the bottom left corner of the character select screen there is a little blue button that says, "Customize Controls." If you click that button, the above-left screen pops up. Again, this is not necessarily the way the final customize controls screen will look. here you can decide what controls you want to use. If you are playing against someone else, you can decide what their controls will be too. To change their controls, click the word edit, and the above right screen pops up. Then press the key you want for that particular thing. You can set up controls for four people, and up and jump may be mapped to the same key. Once you are done, click back to return to the character select screen. Once everything is set up the way you want, click, "GO!" In the final game, you can tint your character to different colors. After you have everything set up the way you want it, The next step is to pick a stage. You simply have to click on the stage you want and then you're ready to fight! (You can also unlock many characters by doing numbers of matches) Events Events have been confirmed for inclusion. They are open for anyone to make, and expand beyond Brawl's events to minigames and such. Star Snag Brawl Star Snag Brawl is an unlockable VS game mode that is similar to New Super Mario Bros's "Mario vs Luigi" 2P game mode. It was thought up by itsameSMB. Your goal in a Star Snag Brawl is to get the highest collection score of all of the combatants before the time limit is up. To do this, you must collect items called big stars. You start out with 0-5 big stars (depending on the handicap; 3 is the default) and you can get more by grabbing them when they appear or stealing them from other players (hence Star Snag). Advweneutr Stages Since Super Smash Flash 2 is a working progress, no stages are 100% confirmed. They are now classified by series. The stages some that have been made for the game are: *:Most likely unlockable. Super Smash Bros. universe *Battlefield (SSBB) *Battlefield (SSB)* *Final Destination (SSBB) *Final Destination (SSBM)* Mario universe *Galaxy Tours *World Select *Peach's Castle *Subcon *Luigi's Mansion* *Mario Bros.* NES Mario Bros. Donkey Kong universe *Kongo Jungle *Jungle Japes 75m. The Legend of Zelda universe *Bridge of Eldin *Great Bay *Hyrule Castle *Hyrule Temple *Pirate Ship* Sonic universe *Green Hill Zone *Flying Battery Zone* Neopets U Game & Watch universe *Flat Zone* Metroid universe *Frigate Orpheon Yoshi universe *Yoshi's Island (SSBB) *Yoshi's Island (SSB) Star Fox universe *Corneria *Lylat Cruise Pokemon universe *Pokemon Stadium *Saffron City *Battle of Origin* *Spear Pillar* Earthbound/Mother universe *Onett* *New Pork City* Fire Emblem universe *Castle Siege Wario universe *WarioWare, Inc. *Wario Land* Metal Gear universe *Shadow Moses Island* Kid Icarus universe *Skyworld Animal Crossing universe *Smashville Other universes *Hueco Mundo *Namek Planet *Village of Konoha *Station of Serenity *Cleod Stadium* *Total Drama Island *Snow Dunes Stage Builder Upon Cleod9 said there's no chance for Expansion Stages, he will compensate this making a Stage Builder who will be, maybe, like the Brawl's Stage Builder. Items Items will be featured in Super Smash Flash 2. Here are some items that have been made for use in the game. Normal Items Some items comes from the Super Smash Bros. series, the other comes from the McLeodGaming series, this items has been comfirmed: *Smash Ball *Assist Trophy *Poké Ball *BAN Hammer *Hammer *Golden Hammer *Clyde's Shoes *Boost Pad *Bob-omb *Fire Flower *Beam Sword *Motion-Sensor Bomb *Maximum Tomato *Heart Container *Green Shell *Red Shell *Blue Shell *Flipper *Home-Run Bat *Black Hole Generator *Dragoon *POW Block *Food *Red Shell *Franklin Badge *Party Ball *Star Rod *Freezie *Ray Gun *Beam Sword *Super Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Metal Box *Peppers *Premier Ball *Dice *Stage teleporter generator Poké Balls The game will feature Poké Balls. Some that have been submitted: *Charizard *Voltorb *Zapdos *Mew *Typhlosion *Hoppip *Chinchou *Aipom *Suicune *Mudkip *Manaphy *Ditto *Regice *Kyogre *Groudon *Latios & Latias *Piplup *Hippowdon *Celebi *Empoleon *Darkrai *Dialga *Rayquaza *Entei *Raikou *Lugia *Palkia *Regigigas Assist Trophies A feature new to Brawl, assist trophies will make an appearance in Smash Flash 2. Some that have been submitted are: *Marluxia - Kingdom Hearts *Geno - Mario *Cucco - The Legend of Zelda *Wes - Earthbound/Mother *Byakuya - Bleach (anime) *Ifrit - Final Fantasy *O RLY? *Kon - Bleach (anime) *Mama Luigi & Toad - Mario *Boshi - Mario *Princess Daisy/Daisy - Mario *Clyde The Hedgehog - Custom Character *Waddle Dee - Kirby *Knuckle Joe - Kirby *Ridley - Metroid *Ultimate Chimera - Earthbound/Mother *Doopliss - Mario *Mr. Resetti - Animal Crossing *Cranky Kong - Donkey Kong *Claus/Masked Man - Earthbound/Mother *Viruses - Mario *Stafy - Legend of Stafy *Marx - Kirby *Shino Aburame - Naruto (Anime) *Gogeta - Dragonball (Anime) *Pinga and Robby - 'Pingu' There are many more, but most of them are hidden in the Developers section at the McLeodGaming forums. Trophies It has been confirmed that there will be random appearance trophies, like the ones you would pay coins for in Melee or Brawl, and 4 trophies for each character. It is not certain what trophies there will be, only that each character will have 4, and most to all items will have trophies. There is a trophy compilation with content not publicly described here: http://img184.imageshack.us/img184/7086/copyofssf2updatedtrophymc3.png Super Smash Flash Dojo There is also a dojo for the game much like the one for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and is updated as often as possible giving info on the characters, items, stages, music, etc. The creator of the Dojo is stoat.tamer, an SSF2 developer. Online Compatibility Don't hold your breath on it, but Cleod9 may try it once he has less on his plate. Wii Compatibility Cleod9 has confirmed that he is attempting Wii Web browser compatibility. Thus far, no demos have accomplished this feat yet, however. External Links *Super Smash Flash 2 Characters *Super Smash Flash 2 Forums *Super Smash Flash 2 Teaser Trailer *Smash Flash Dojo *Super Smash Flash 2 info